La potion qui foire
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: OS Slash HPDMBZ Le hasard désigne Harry, Draco et Blaise pour passer leur examen de potion ensemble. Tout va bien jusqu’au dernier ingrédient. Effets inattendus pour ces trois garçons qui se détestent…


**Titre** La potion qui foire

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM-BZ

**Résumé : **C'est le jour des examens de Potions. Les étudiants passent par trois et Harry voit défiler tous ses amis un par un. Son tour vient… ainsi que celui de ses deux ennemis : Malfoy et Zabini. Le professeur Snape leur donne une potion de Felix Felicis à réaliser… La potion va échouer, donnant des résultats… inattendus…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **Juanès – _Camisa Nera_, Ladytron – _Playgirl, _Royksopp – _Someone Like Me, _Daft Punk - _Steam Machine , _Madonna – _Push_, Touch and Go – _Straight to Number 1_, Trash Palace – _The Insult_, Air – _Sexy Boy_, Bosco – _Novoscreen, _Sneaker Pimps_ – Spin Spin Sugar._

**Note 1 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), NEWT ( ASPIC), Snape (Rogue)

**Note 2 :** Nous étions très fatiguées (et un peu démoralisées par la mélancolie de nos autres persos) alors on s'est dit : « Soyons folles ! ». Loly, si tu nous lis, pardonne-nous… lol

**Note 3 :** **ATTENTION** Lemon très détaillée, rapports sexuels entre trois garçons, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose, passez votre chemin. Cette one-shot est presque entièrement à caractère pornographique, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

OS Slash HP-DM-BZ Le hasard désigne Harry, Draco et Blaise pour passer leur examen de potion ensemble. Tout va bien jusqu'au dernier ingrédient. Effets inattendus pour ces trois garçons qui se détestent…

* * *

**La potion qui foire **

Harry bailla. Tous les Gryffindors étaient passés, du coup, il discutait avec le préfet des Ravenclow Terry Boot mais il s'ennuyait. Lui aussi suivrait le programme de trois ans des Aurors en septembre. Oui, on était dans la dernière ligne droite des NEWT. Il devait avoir E minimum. Avec Snape en jury c'était mal barré. _Sans parler de ce système arbitraire pour choisir ses partenaires de potions… Une urne enchantée qui sort trois noms. N'importe quoi !_

Draco attendait. Je connais mes potions par cœur ! Ca c'est un O gagné haut la main ! Le seul hic était son trinôme de potions. _Avec quels nullasses je vais passer l'examen ? Tant que c'est pas Potter, ça va. De toutes manières, c'est moi qui vais tout faire et je vais l'avoir mon O ! _

Blaise était assis négligemment contre le mur. Son regard au loin indiquait qu'il rêvassait. Il se demandait toujours s'il passerait ses vacances en Jamaïque ou sur la Côte d'Azur. Dur, dur. _Bah, c'est simple ! Un mois sur la Côte et un mois en Jamaïque. _Il sourit._ Ce que je peux être génial parfois !_

Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein et Pansy Parkinson sortirent de la salle. Les neuf étudiants restant les regardèrent. Pansy pérorait. Oui c'était facile, oui ils avaient réussi, non il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

_Normal, t'es slythy, elle va pas te couler la chauve-souris,_ pensa Harry.

_Normal, t'as laissé les autres bosser à ta place, _pensa Draco.

_Je fais des UV pour préparer ma peau ? Non, je suis trop beau,_ pensa Blaise.

Une demi-heure après la chauve-souris, comme l'appelait si gentiment Harry, sortit. Le prochain trinôme allait être choisi.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, taisez-vous. Le prochain trinôme est… »

Il tenait l'urne magique dans sa main gauche. Un premier bout de papier s'éleva.

« Potter. »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage émacié du professeur de Potions.

« Monsieur Potter, peut être que vous réussirez mieux qu'en cours. »

Harry ramassa ses affaires et ne vit pas le regard en coin de Malfoy qui ricanait. Un deuxième papier sortit :

« Monsieur Zabini. »

Ce fut les rires de Draco qui tirèrent Blaise de sa rêverie estivale.

« Pauvre Blaise... courage, je suis sûr qu'il te tuera pas avec sa potion ! »

Le blond rit de nouveau. Son camarade brun souffla et se leva. Quand le troisième nom tomba tel un couperet, l'attrapeur vert et argent cessa immédiatement de rire.

« Monsieur Malfoy.

- HEIN ? Mais... Monsieur… C'est pas possible, faites quelque chose !

- C'est soigneusement ensorcelé M. Malfoy, je ne peux rien faire. »

Un petit sourire narquois se profila sur les lèvres purpurines du petit lion.

« Si j'ai un T en potion, je te tue , grogna le Head Boy qui se leva et suivit ses camarades comme s'il allait à l'abattoir.

- T'inquiète pas mon cœur, j'essaierai de pas abîmer ta permanente, le railla le gryffy.

- Oh, t'es drôle, Potter ! T'as sucé un clown ce matin ?

- Non, je t'ai pas sucé, ça devrait aller.

- Essaie plutôt de ne pas faire exploser ton chaudron... pour une fois ! »

Les deux antagonistes allaient en venir aux mains quand la voix posée mais néanmoins tranchante de Zabini les interrompit :

« Bon, les gamins, c'est quand vous voulez, hein… Si on pensait à l'examen ? »

Harry avait mangé du lion ce matin et ce n'était pas un Slytherin qui allait lui dire quoi faire.

« Oh, la brunette, on t'a rien demandé ! »

Désinvolte, Blaise passa la main dans ses cheveux de façon trèèès sexy et roucoula :

« Alors, Potter, on est jaloux de ma chevelure soyeuse ?

- C'est ça, fais la belle et tais-toi, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux, répliqua le rouge et or, insensible aux charmes de l'autre brun.

- C'est sûr, quand on a ta gueule, on fait pas "la belle". C'est ça de traîner avec des sang de bourbes... On devient de plus en plus comme un clochard... Comme ton pote le rouquin, cracha Blaise.

- Mon chou, t'as pas le sens de la répartie. Depuis sept ans c'est le même argument. C'est dommage qu'il y ait pas des cellules grises dans le sperme. A force d'avaler, tu serais un peu intelligent. »

L'ombre lugubre du professeur Snape mit fin à la rixe verbale des deux sorciers :

« Messieurs, je vous dérange ? »

Blaise sursauta et Harry fit son plus beauuuu sourire. Draco boudassait toujours.

« Messieurs, vous allez préparer une potion de Felix Felicis Vous avez deux heures. »

Snape s'installa à son bureau et les regarda. Lui aussi était renfrogné… Plus que d'habitude du moins. La présence de Potter avec SES élèves l'agaçait. Mais il l'aurait à l'œil !

Si Harry fanfaronnait (il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber en fin de compte) Draco s'improvisa, sans trop grande surprise, petit chef.

« Bon, c'est une potion difficile, alors Potter, sois attentif. Suis mes instructions A LA LETTRE.

- Parle-moi encore comme ça... Tu m'excites, » susurra le gryffy.

Le blond ravala sa colère et le brun Gryffindor jubilait. Il tenta un double cassage : il battit des cils langoureusement et adressa un clin d'œil coquin à Blaise par-dessus l'épaule du Head Boy. Mais le Slytherin n'avait pas digéré cette histoire de sperme et remballa Harry :

« Arrête de faire ta fille... Tu fais vulgaire !

- Pardon, j'oubliais… c'est toi la reine des abeilles. Ah… non ! T'es la numéro 2. La domestique. La faire-valoir, roucoula Potter.

- Coupe ses racines au lieu de raconter des conneries bucoliques , trancha autoritairement Draco.

- Oui, votre majesté,» bougonna le Gryffindor.

Le blond lui remit l'ingrédient le plus répugnant. Harry lança une dernière vanne :

« Oh Dracounet ! Tu aurais pu te laver !

- C'que t'es hilarant aujourd'hui, Potter.

- Vous m'inspirez les filles ! »

Un dernier clin d'œil clôtura le quart d'heure vous-avez-de-la-répartie-moi-aussi et chacun des trois étudiants travaillaient soigneusement sa partie. Harry hachait minutieusement les racines puantes. Blaise, un petit bout de langue joliment sorti, épluchait et Draco supervisait, bien heureux après avoir laissé ses dernières instructions à ses deux elfes de maison… euh… camarades. Tout se déroulait merveilleusement jusqu'à l'ingrédient final : le trèfle à quatre feuilles n'en avait… que trois… Les deux Slytherins examinèrent le végétal. Le Gryffindor suggéra d'en demander un autre. Ils n'avaient plus le temps ! Il ne restait que deux minutes ! Et si Snape leur avait donné ce trèfle, c'était qu'il avait du avoir une quatrième feuille. Harry hésitait toujours. C'était risqué !

« Trente secondes, messieurs, » lâcha le professeur de Potions.

Blaise saisit brusquement le trèfle des mains du gryffy et le jeta dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Harry blêmit. Il ouvrit sa main, une feuille entre l'index et le majeur :

« Tu l'as arraché ! Maintenant c'est un trèfle à trois feuilles ou à DEUX feuilles ! »

Il jeta presque par réflexe la feuille. Le Head Boy regarda la potion. Apparemment, tout va bien... La potion était dorée à souhait. Il était ravi de son travail. Ils étaient trois mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était LUI qui avait coordonné, donc c'était SA potion. Le blond fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Une ébullition bizarre commençait et le philtre épaississait étrangement. Une fumée bleue… UNE FUMEE BLEUE ?

A présent, les trois adolescents pensaient que ça avait été imprudent de jeter le trèfle écorché. Alerté, Snape se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Potter ? »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le loisir de répondre.

BBOOOUUUUUUMMM !

Snape fulminait !

« M. Potter : T ! M. Zabini : T ! M. Malfoy… T ! »

Une gelée bleuâtre recouvrait les trois élèves. Draco se plaignit. Harry sauta furieux sur Blaise. C'était lui qui avait jeté le trèfle ! Il allait l'étrangler quand… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas… pas bander dans une telle situation. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Même recouvert de gélatine bleue, Zabini était terriblement sexe. Il se releva et s'excusa langoureusement auprès du brun, à qui il tendit sa main pour l'aider. Debout, Blaise frôla le gryffy et le remercia chaudement, le regard enjôleur. Draco regarda ses deux camarades, suspicieux.

Snape nettoya d'un coup de baguette la salle et vira les trois élèves.

Proches l'un de l'autre, Zabini et Potter sortirent. Le Gryffindor jeta un regard brûlant à l'attrapeur ennemi en passant voluptueusement sa lèvre sur sa langue. Troublé, ce dernier le suivit.

Les deux derniers trinômes avaient entendu l'explosion et voir le trio ressortir couverts de bleu soulevait plus que des questions. Mais aucun des trois n'y répondirent. Zabini enroula son bras autour des épaules de Harry et roucoula :

« Tu viens, beau brun... On va se décrasser...

- Atteeends! Draaaco ? Viens, t'es tout sale.

-Euh... oui ? ... Oui ! » répondit le blond en courant vers les deux adolescents et sentant comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

Le rouge et or passa son bras sous celui de son nouveau copain et au premier détour le plaqua contre le mur.

« J'ai envie de toi ! » souffla-t-il.

Zabini ne put que geindre doucement. Le brun hirsute ondulait contre lui et léchait le gel bleu qui glissait sur le cou gracile de l'autre garçon. Potter s'embrasa. Il lapa avidement la veine jugulaire puis mordilla.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Lèèèche-moi... », grogna de plaisir Blaise.

Encouragé, Harry se frottait de plus en plus. Il invita son camarade de jeu à le toucher. Le slythy enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure mi-soyeuse, mi-gluante à cause du gel et ses doigts coururent sur la nuque puis la gorge du petit lion. Il arracha la chemise des deux mains et caressa le torse nu de Harry en gémissant. Deux mains supplémentaires se faufilèrent sur son torse. Draco se plaqua dans son dos et se frotta à lui. Le Gryffindor se cambra, conviant le blond à en faire plus. La main droite, pale et racée, caressa les fesses de Harry, insistant au niveau de la raie des fesses. La gauche griffouilla le téton durci du lion, qui feula de plaisir mais le râle mourut dans la bouche de Zabini qui s'empara de la langue offerte et la dévora. Le brun slythy remonta sa jambe pour frotter sa cuisse contre l'entre jambe du gryffy. Du bruit dans le couloir les dérangea. L'attrapeur décoiffé proposa un « endroit pas loin, où ils seraient au calme. »

« On te suit, lança Draco un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Oh ouiii ! Montre-nous ton endroit secret ! », surenchérit Blaise, euphorique.

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, les trois jeunes hommes se décollèrent mais ils se suivaient de près, main dans la main.

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent devant un mur quelconque devant lequel le Gryffindor murmura une formule. Les briques se séparent et libérèrent un petit passage. Un par un, les adolescents pénétrèrent dans la garçonnière. Le mobilier minimum meublait la pièce : un lit, une table de nuit, un petit canapé, une table basse et deux fauteuils. Harry rentra en dernier. Il énonça une formule qui referma la pièce.

« C'est sympa ici... mais il fait chauuuuud, », se plaint sensuellement le blond, le regard allumeur.

Précipitamment, les deux attrapeurs flambèrent et se déshabillèrent en toute hâte. Chemises qui glissèrent, chaussures et chaussettes arrachées, pantalons qui volèrent. Seul Blaise se vautra langoureusement (et habillé) sur le lit. Les jambes écartées, il attendait ses copains de jeu :

« J'ai chauuuud... Retirez-moi tous ces vilains vêtements,» miaula le brun slythy en battant des cils.

Le gryffy se chargea des chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon et le slythy de la chemise sans lâcher les lèvres sucrées de son camarade vert et argent. Harry lui s'affairait à lécher la virilité de Blaise à travers le dernier rempart de vêtement : le boxer noir en soie brossée et à masser les testicules. Blaise ondula de plaisir et gémit dans la bouche de Draco. Le blond délaissa un instant les lèvres gourmandes pour mordiller la chair tendre du cou. Il dénoua la cravate de Zabini et ramena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et lui attacha les mains avec la cravate aux couleurs des Serpents. Le brun Slytherin n'en pouvait plus : Harry lui grignotait sa virilité et se masturbait.

« Ouiiii oUIIIIIIIIIII ! Suce-moi, Harry ! », explosa Blaise.

Le boxer disparut et Potter suça à pleine bouche le sexe dur de son camarade. Malfoy tira doucement Blaise vers un des poteaux du lit à baldaquin, assez doucement pour que Harry suive le mouvement et ligota ses mains au poteau. Blaise gémit fortement. D'être attaché ? Ou de se faire grignoter la base de la hampe ? Les deux, bien sûr ! Le Head Boy se faufila à quatre pattes le long de Blaise et vint frotter sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry. Il lui lécha le cou et commença à mordiller l'oreille. Excité, le gryffy releva la tête pour regarder son camarade. Draco en profita pour lui lécher les lèvres. Toujours agenouillé entre les cuisses de Blaise, Harry se redressa et embrassa goulûment le blond, frottant son sexe contre l'aine de Zabini. L'attrapeur slythy glissa sa main sur le sexe de Potter pour le caresser gentiment, alors que le gryffy masturbait Zabini.

« Et moi , pleurnicha le jeune sorcier, tirant sur ses liens.

- T'as des jouets, pour lui ? demanda Draco.

- Oui », souffla Harry.

Le brun se pencha vers la table de nuit et en ressortit le vibromasseur Chaud Lapin.

« Biiiien, susurra Draco. Ca va l'amuser un peu, on sera tranquilles, comme ça… »

Harry esquissa un large sourire carnassier tandis qu'il plongeait les doigts dans le pot de lubrifiant qui accompagnait toujours son fidèle Chaud Lapin. Il lubrifia copieusement le joujou et s'approcha de Zabini qui continuait à se tortiller aux bouts de ses liens. Il glissa sans aucun préambule Chaud Lapin dans l'orifice de son camarade, lui arrachant un couinement de plaisir au moment de la pénétration brutale. Heureux de son petit effet, le gryffy entama une série de va-et-vient longs et profonds. Blaise se cambra en écartant le plus possible les cuisses. A entendre ses cris de plaisir, on pouvait se douter qu'il adorait ce que lui faisait son camarade. Et à la vue de son bassin ondulant en rythme avec les mouvements de poignet du gryffy pour approfondir encore plus les pénétrations… on pouvait être sûr qu'il adorait ça !

Draco regardait avec fascination le brun Slytherin se contorsionner de plaisir et la vue de la jouissance dans son regard l'excita encore plus qu'avant. Il se glissa derrière Harry pour profiter au maximum de la vue de son camarade offert et caressa de la main droite les fesses fermes de son homologue attrapeur qui continuait à manier adroitement Monsieur Lapin.

* * *

Au moment où Harry sussura « Doigte-moi, Draco » à l'oreille de son camarade qui se frottait à lui, le professeur Snape déambulait dans les couloirs, cherchant ses élèves disparus. Il était persuadé que cette gélatine bleue lui rappelait quelque chose…

* * *

Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, caressant les muscles fins de son torse. Il mordilla le cou du brun qui en gémit, puis les morsures glissèrent dans le dos, accompagnées de coups de langue plus ou moins appuyés. Harry frémit quand il sentit la langue de son camarade s'aventurer sur sa fesse droite puis….. Oooooh, se glisser entre ses fesses ! Harry miaula en sentant la langue chaude de Draco titiller la zone sensible de son orifice et ses sens s'embrasèrent encore un peu plus quand son camarade le pénétra légèrement. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand le blond introduisit sauvagement un doigt en lui et son sursaut eut des répercussions charmantes sur Blaise qui subit un assaut des plus agréables. 

« Tu aimes ça, hein , demanda chaudement Draco au lionceau tremblant de plaisir.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiis », répondit tout aussi chaudement Harry.

La vue du sexe de Blaise redonna des envies à Harry et il se pencha pour le saisir à nouveau entre ses lèvres. Etre à la fois sucé, sodomisé et attaché, le tout sous les yeux de ses camarades court-circuita complètement le cerveau de Zabini qui ne put plus qu'émettre des petits cris inintelligibles en se tortillant. De son côté, Draco entama un va-et–vient assez brusque avec son doigt, faisant gémir son camarade autour du sexe de Blaise. Rapidement, le blond introduisit un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité du gryffy, s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible. Il mordilla et lécha animalement le cou et les épaules du brun, intoxiqué par le goût salé de sa peau douce. Harry grogna de plaisir, appréciant plus que tout la dextérité mêlée de brutalité du blond. Il mordilla le gland de Zabini et fit tournoyer sa langue autour, le dégustant comme on le ferait d'une glace au parfum enivrant. La deuxième main de Draco se glissa sur le sexe de Harry qui se trouva à son tour victime d'une overdose de sources de plaisirs. Son sexe lui hurlait que les doigts du blond excitaient merveilleusement bien son gland sensible et rougi de plaisir tandis que ses reins s'enflammaient sous les assauts insistants des longs doigts fins qui effleuraient parfois sa prostate, déclenchant des étincelles de plaisir brut. Il parvint à hurler un « OUIIIIIIII » à peine étouffé par le sexe de Zabini qui emplissait sa bouche gourmande. Harry s'emballa et dévora littéralement le sexe du brun slythy qui, n'en pouvant plus, cria en tirant sur ses liens qui l'empêchaient de participer plus activement. Il tira si fort que du sang commença à perler de sa peau fine blessée et déchirée par les liens.

« Ouiiii OUIIIIIII oOOOHHooooHH ooOUIIIIIIIIIIiiiiii » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de Blaise, toujours défoncé par Chaud Lapin.

Le cri attira l'attention de Draco qui retira ses doigts de Harry pour revenir vers l'autre Slytherin. Le miaulement plaintif et déçu de Harry lui échappa, trop fasciné qu'il était par les lèvres rougies et tremblantes de Blaise, ces mêmes lèvres qu'il aimait tant caresser de sa langue… Il prit son sexe dans sa main, et un regard aguicheur posé sur Harry, il le porta aux lèvres du slythy gémissant. Un éclair de défi s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude, faisant écho aux lacs de luxure du blond. Même dans le domaine du sexe, ils devaient être rivaux…

Loin de cette joute de regards, Blaise totalement ravagé de plaisir par les actions combinées de Chaud Lapin et de la langue de Harry étira sa langue pour lécher le début de semence qui perlait au bout du sexe offert de Draco. Il apprécia la saveur amère et légèrement salée et recommença, léchant de façon plus appuyée. Lui aussi désirait donner du plaisir. Draco gémit au contact sensuel de la langue de son camarade, mais ne quitta pas pour autant le regard de Harry.

Contrarié, Harry délaissa un très court instant le sexe de Zabini et Chaud Lapin, profondément enfoui dans son camarade pour se mettre à califourchon sur son ventre, dos au blond. Ravi de ne plus avoir Draco qui le narguait dans son champ de vision, il reprit son travail. Si Blaise n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se plaindre car il était trop occupé à lécher avec tout son savoir-faire le sexe de Draco, maintenant il n'en avait plus envie. Car non seulement la nouvelle position de Harry lui procurait des sensations inédites mais en plus, il pouvait sentir le sexe dur du brun se frotter contre son ventre. Et _ça_, couplé à la vue de son joli petit cul qui ondulait, c'était de merveilleux lots de consolation !

Le Head Boy contempla le gryffy un instant, souriant à la fois à cause de la langue de son camarade vert et argent qui gémissait contre lui et parce que le caractère de Harry l'excitait au plus haut point. Il caressa le dos musclé du brun, puis le griffa doucement, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Blaise se contorsionna pour avaler son sexe et le sucer vigoureusement, comme un homme affamé… qu'il était. Draco franchit un nouveau seuil d'excitation. Il voulait à tout prix faire jouir Harry. Il glissa à nouveau un doigt en lui. La réaction fut immédiate : Harry s'acharna sur Zabini, le défonçant plus fort et plus profondément et le suçant comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Blaise se cambra et ne put résister longtemps à ce traitement… Dans un grognement quasiment inaudible, il sentit son corps et son esprit s'embraser et il jouit violement dans la bouche de Harry. Le gryffy avala goulûment la semence de son camarade, le gratifiant de quelques coups de langues appuyés qui prolongèrent son plaisir.

Blaise sentait les vagues successives de plaisir le ravager. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elles diminuaient, le plaisir qui embrumait son esprit jusque là se dissipa peu à peu.

* * *

Snape se frappa le front ! Par tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin ! Bien sûr ! Cette foutue potion était un puissant filtre de luxure. Plus puissant qu'un filtre d'amour, il liait les personnes qui l'avaient touchée par un très puissant désir. Et tant que ce désir n'était pas assouvi, la potion agissait… Snape soupira. Un tel philtre sur trois adolescents naturellement en pleine ébullition ne pouvait donner rien de bon. _Mmmmh, quoi que_, pensa-t-il, un sourire concupiscent sur les lèvres, imaginant un bref instant ses élèves favoris, Zabini et Malfoy, en train de…… Snape se reprit. Il devait à tout prix les retrouver.

* * *

Draco retira son sexe de la bouche frémissante de Blaise et se rapprocha de Harry. Ce cul l'intéressait au plus au point et il voulait s'y consacrer entièrement. Le gryffy nettoyait doucement le gland de son camarade, sa main faisant faire de lents allers-retours à Chaud Lapin. Il se cambra quand il sentit Draco changer les angles de pénétration de son doigt et il sourit. Il savait ce que faisait le blond et s'en réjouit : Draco cherchait son point G. Il retira Chaud Lapin et, toujours à califourchon sur Blaise, adapta sa position pour faciliter les recherches minutieuses de l'autre attrapeur. Draco s'enfonçait profondément en lui, et il adorait ça… 

Blaise retrouvait peu à peu une respiration normale. Le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait était extraordinaire… Mais il se sentait… Bizarre. Et ses poignets lui faisaient mal !

Draco se colla contre le gryffy gémissant, frottant son sexe contre sa cuisse tout en le pénétrant plus profondément avec son doigt.

« Ouiiiiiii », grogna Harry, presque en transe.

Il attrapa la main libre de Draco et la posa sur son propre sexe en érection. Draco avait des mains d'orfèvre, qu'il les fasse travailler ! Le blond sourit et ajusta sa position pour contenter le plus mieux possible son camarade. Il glissa le long de Blaise et s'agenouilla contre Harry, de façon à avoir un genou de chaque côté de ses reins. Ainsi, sa main droite recherchait toujours activement la prostate de Harry, tandis que sa main gauche entamait une masturbation à la fois violente et raffinée. Comme l'aimait le gryffy. Il embrassa Harry dans le cou, léchant la sueur de ce corps embrasé. Ivre de plaisir, le brun rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit.

« Tu aimes ça , murmura Draco à son oreille en enfonçant son doigt encore plus profondément.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Moi aussi j'aime ça… , susurra Draco en mordillant l'épaule du lionceau.

- Mmmmh… Ah ouais ? MMmMMhhh ! »

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gourmandes, consumant entièrement Draco en un instant. Il avait envie de cette langue. Il avait envie de ce cul qu'il explorait. Mais il avait encore plus envie de ce sexe dur et frémissant qu'il caressait.

« Harry… Baise-moi !

- Tu vas en couiner… » , susurra Harry.

Blaise regarda étrangement ses camarades. _Draco… en train de… masturber Potter ? Nus tous les deux ? Sur moi ? … … … Je refais ce rêve idiot ?_

Harry repoussa gentiment Draco pour qu'il puisse s'enlever de sur Blaise. Il le fit se mettre à quatre pattes à côté de l'autre slythy toujours attaché, et Draco ayant très bien saisi ce que voulait le brun, se cala sur ses coudes et sa cambra. En un éclair, Harry glissa au bas du lit pour venir se placer derrière Draco, mais ce temps parut trop long au blond. Animé de la même faim, Harry ne prit le temps d'aucun préliminaire et il empoigna les hanches étroites du slythy. Il pénétra en lui d'un seul coup de rein violent, arrachant un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés à Draco. Harry fixa un instant Blaise dans les yeux en souriant, puis ne se préoccupa plus que du corps gémissant contre lui.

La bouche entre-ouverte, Blaise fixait ses camarades. Ca n'était pas un rêve. Mais il ne comprenait pas plus.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Draco ? »

Il tenta de tirer sur ses liens pour se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux revinrent à Draco qui se tordait de plaisir sous les coups de boutoir de Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il tira à nouveau sur ses liens. Mais non seulement ils ne cédèrent pas, mais ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans sa chair, déclanchant un nouveau saignement. Blaise Zabini était du genre calme, posé et surtout très coquin. Mais il aimait faire les choses consciemment, et là, il sentait l'affolement croître en lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Détachez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Harry était en train de dénouer la cravate qu'il avait toujours autour du cou et il tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Complètement ivre de plaisir, Draco se cambra un peu plus. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et hurla :

« T'arrête pas ! Baise-moi ! »

Souriant, Harry passa la cravate dans la bouche du blond et lui tira la tête en arrière.

« Tais-toi , serpent, susurra-t-il.

Il pénétra à nouveau violemment son camarade, et écarta ses cuisses avec sa main libre. Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Draco et attrapa son sexe pour le masturber. Draco gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, submergé par le plaisir et gêné par la cravate qui l'entravait.

Hagard, Blaise contemplait le corps fin à la peau laiteuse de son copain… se faire baiser par son pire ennemi ! Mais le contraste de leur peau était des plus… sexy. La peau bronzée de Potter, un peu caramel, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son front par la sueur de l'effort, sa main caressant le sexe de Draco… Le cou gracile de Draco, cette peau fragile offerte… Ses reins qui ondulaient… Leurs fesses, fermes… Oui, Blaise se dit qu'il adorait la musculature des attrapeurs. Fine et si… Il frémit. Les gémissements de Harry et les couinements de Draco commençaient à l'exciter. Voir Malfoy aussi soumis et Potter aussi dominateur était… Gooooar ! Il ne les quitta plus des yeux, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Harry relâcha un bout de la cravate et la fit coulisser dans la bouche de Draco. Il intensifia ses pénétrations et fouetta la croupe de Draco avec la cravate.

« Tiens, chienne !

- Ohhh ouuiiIIIiii, c'est boooOONn... j'aime te...s.. entir... en moiii » , arriva à gémir le blond.

Le cri de satisfaction de Draco eut raison du gryffy qui jouit en lui. Quelques coups de reins et une main adroite achevèrent Draco. Il atteint l'orgasme dans un dernier cri, puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas, haletant. Harry roula sur le lit à côté de Draco et reprit lentement une respiration normale.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits… C'était si booooon de se trouver là, après ce qu'il avait fait. Il rouvrit les yeux… Et croisa le regard chocolat de Blaise qui le regardait étrangement.

A côté de lui, Harry s'étira et se massa la nuque, satisfait. Il poussa un loooong gémissement.

« Héé, vous allez me détacher, oui ou non ? » , demanda Blaise calmement.

Harry grommela doucement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui gâche ce moment. Il caressa rêveusement le corps nu à côté de lui, se disant que quand même, Malfoy était un sacré coup… Malfoy ?

« Détachez-moi, merde. »

Cette fois, sa voix était presque suppliante. Il avait mal aux poignets. Harry roula sur le côté pour voir qui parlait…

« Zabini ? – de nouveau, il regarda le blond – Malfoy ? Vous foutez quoi dans MA piaule ? »

Draco s'assit sur le lit et posa son regard bleu sur le gryffy. Si Potter ne semblait qu'étonné, lui était… horrifié ! Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Euh… Bonne question, hasarda Draco, ça te va comme réponse ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Malfoy et Zabini… Les pires slythys. Nus. Dans son lit. Il les fusilla du regard alors que Draco rejoignait son camarade en tête de lit pour le détacher. Les pires slythys, mais aussi les deux plus beaux mecs de l'école ! Il éclata de rire.

« Ca te fait rire , s'étonna Draco.

- Ben ouais, ça aurait pu être pire… Crabbe, Goyle…

- Mouais, t'as raison… », grommela Draco.

Dès que ses mains furent déliées, Blaise les dégagea pour se masser les poignets. Ils ne saignaient plus mais la peau était déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Harry se leva, toujours nu, et alla farfouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en sortit un pot d'onguent qu'il envoya à Blaise. Le slythy le remercia et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit pour se soigner les poignets.

« C'est dingue…, s'exclama Harry, toujours hilare. Il cherchait son boxer dans l'amoncellement de leurs vêtements.

- C'est marrant…, murmura Draco en s'asseyant au bord du lit. J'ai tout qui me revient en mémoire, là… (il ferma les yeux) Ooooh, Merlin ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

- Oh, c'était pas mal », remarqua Harry, désinvolte, en enfilant son boxer.

En tant normal, Draco aurait étranglé son partenaire s'il lui avait dit qu'il était « pas mal ». Mais là, il s'agissait de Potter… Bien sûr, il avait adoré se faire dominer comme ça… surtout par Potter ! Mais il n'allait sûrement pas l'admettre.

« Comment j'ai pu TE laisser faire ça !

- En tout cas, tu as eu l'air d'aimer, remarqua malicieusement Blaise en refermant le pot d'onguent, ce qui fit glousser Harry. Dommage… Je n'y ai pas eu droit, moi… »

Sa voix s'était faite caressante. Draco soupira. Le grand retour de Blaise l'affamé sexuel… Harry continuait à fouiller dans le petit meuble sous le regard gourmand de Zabini qui matait sans aucune pudeur les formes agréables de son arrière train. Il sortit de quoi grignoter.

« Ca peut s'arranger…, fit remarquer Harry en souriant à Blaise.

- Blaise, t'es écoeurant… »

Mais Draco était tout sauf convaincant. Lui aussi voulait un deuxième tour, voire un troisième… Se faire baiser comme ça par Potter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours était plus qu'excitant… Mais il refoula ses pensées et préféra faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux pour cacher ses vrais sentiments : boudasser.

Blaise accepta avec un sourire craquant la barre chocolatée que lui tendait Harry mais Draco ne réagit pas quand vint son tour.

Zabini se mit à genoux contre lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« T'en veux pas , roucoula-t-il. Tu boudasses, beau blond ?

- …

- Tant pis, soupira Harry.

- T'aimes pas le chocolat… ou t'aimes pas te faire défoncer le cul , demanda malicieusement Blaise, déclanchant une nouvelle vague de rire chez Harry.

- Si j'aime le chocolat, répondit sèchement Draco, et la couleur cramoisie de ses joues en dit long sur ses autres préférences.

- T'es sûr, t'en veux pas ? », demanda gentiment Harry en lui tendant à nouveau la barre chocolatée.

Draco la prit d'un geste sec, sans lever les yeux sur Potter. Harry secoua la tête en souriant, amusé par le côté gamin du slythy. Il se leva à nouveau et entre-ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer. Puis il se jeta sur le canapé pour déguster sa propre barre chocolatée. Blaise glissa au bas du lit et s'étira longuement et félinement, exposant son corps parfait et nu à ses camarades.

« Mmm, j'dirais rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, lâcha Harry, mais dans le ton désinvolte de sa voix, on voyait bien que de toute façon, si ça se savait il s'en moquait royalement.

- Et comment on peut te faire confiance , s'inquiéta Draco en levant les yeux sur lui.

- Tu peux pas, gloussa Harry. Tue-moi, ronronna-t-il. Ou… coupe-moi la langue.

- Dommage…, soupira Zabini en s'approchant du canapé. Elle est plutôt cool, ta langue… »

Harry posa sa barre chocolatée et fixa son regard sur le splendide slythy au regard doux.

« Viens par ici, Blaise », ronronna Harry.

Le slythy n'attendait que ça pour rejoindre le gryffy et il se lova contre lui sur le canapé. Harry caressa sa peau de velours rêveusement. Blaise sourit et se pencha pour caresser les lèvres du gryffy avec les siennes. La tendresse de ce geste fit gémir Harry doucement. Zabini était le parfait mélange de luxure et de tendresse… Blaise caressa doucement la joue de Harry avec sa main droite et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, ronronnant de plaisir en goûtant enfin cette bouche succulente.

« Je sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, murmura Harry quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais c'est cool.

- On est arrivé là avec un T en Potions…, roucoula le brun contre lui.

- T comme… Trèfle à deux feuilles ? »

Les deux garçons gloussèrent et Blaise se frotta langoureusement contre son camarade. Draco les regardait toujours. Il les enviait de prendre la chose de façon aussi cool.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda-t-il.

Harry et Blaise interrompirent leur pelotage pour regarder Draco. Ce dernier frissonna. Potter ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sexy. Et Blaise lui avait toujours paru sexy. Alors les deux ensemble…

« Et bien…, commença Harry. Il semblerait qu'on ait été… victimes d'une potion bizarre, non ?

- Oui , gloussa Blaise, qui se disait qu'il devrait noter la recette avant de l'oublier.

- Mais…, continua le gryffy d'une voix chaude. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait fait que réveiller quelque chose qui sommeillait en nous…

- Oui…., susurra Zabini à son oreille, léchant le lobe de son oreille.

- Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? », demanda froidement Draco.

Il se doutait de la réponse de Potter. Il la désirait autant qu'il la redoutait…

« Viens ici, Malfoy…, ronronna Harry en caressant la croupe de Blaise. On va tout de suite vérifier si l'alchimie est la même… sans potion.

- Oui, miaula Blaise, viens nous rejoindre, joli blond… »

Draco frémit. Puis se leva pour rejoindre le canapé. Après tout, ses camarades avaient dit qu'ils ne diraient rien. Et ils ne faisaient rien de mal… Et il en mourait d'envie.

* * *

Snape errait toujours dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses élèves. Il fit une pause devant un mur proche de la salle d'examen de Potions et crut entendre un gémissement. _Draco ?_ , pensa-t-il. _Non, c'est impossible. A l'heure qu'il est, la potion a dû… arriver à ses fins._ Il repartit dans les couloirs, se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir ce petit cri de plaisir qui l'avait fait frissonner. 

S'il avait pu voir ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui derrière ce mur, le professeur Snape serait sûrement mort d'une crise cardiaque… ou aurait pris un siège pour regarder. Toujours est-il que ce que Harry, Draco et Blaise avaient découvert ce jour là… valait bien un T en Potions !


End file.
